IT
by Cookie Seller On The Dark Side
Summary: When the princess Andromeda is chained to a rock as a sacrifice for her mothers boasts, 3 nymphs must save the day, along with the hero Perseus.


"IT"

"Cassiopeia will pay for her boasts, "

"It" thought. "Let the whole of Aethiopia feel anger at their queen, and sorrow at the loss of their princess", cackled the creature. "Nearly there", "It" thought, "nearly there".

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" Sandra the Nereid sea nymph woke tangled in her turquoise hair. Her friend Charisa came running into the room asking, "What is it"?

Sandra didn't answer; she was lost inside the dream. "Stir yourself, the Council wants to see us and you know whenever there's a council meeting there's trouble up there," Charisa said, pointing her finger toward the sky. "And" she added "Danger for us".

They met Vanessa, another friend on the way to the Tranquilian ( opposite of a Colisium). Where they watched as a swarm of multi-coloured hippocampus transported the great Goddess Doris in a bed of beautiful strands of the strongest sapphire seaweed.

Elegantly she leapt off the bed, masses of lilac hair trailing behind her as she strode proudly onto the stage. She took a deep breath and blew into the conch horn. When silence had descended, the Goddess spoke" My people, what evil has befallen us, Cassiopeia, the mother of our good friend, Andromeda has angered the Gods. She claims that Andromeda is more beautiful then the great goddess Hera and worse still she claims her daughter is more beautiful then the Nereids!" Angry shouts of disapproval echoed throughout the Tranquilian.

"Our Sea God, Poseidon is greatly angered by this and has dispatched an awful sea-monster by the name of Cetus to kill Andromeda as punishment for Cassiopeia's sinful boasts" Sandra shuddered, she now knew the identity of "IT" the creature terrorizing her dreams. But Andromeda is our friend," continued the Goddess, "we must stop the wrath of father Poseidon and the monster Cetus! I shall choose brave, strong, wise but most of all kind champions to save the Princess! These saviors will be our very own sea nymphs Sandra, Vanessa and Charisa!" The Goddess said this with such conviction the Nereids almost believed it was wise to choose three young children for the dangerous mission.

So the threesome headed off on their perilous journey. The Nymphs travelled through murky whirlpools caused by Cetus's slithering tail. Leagues later, tired and thirsty they came to a cave where they found a terrifying woman. Frightened, they hid behind a rock. The woman's hair was green, and alive with pink-eyed snakes! Suddenly, a young man, with long dark hair, playful eyes and princely clothes, cautiously approached the woman with his eyes fixed on his shield. "Ah, so this is the terrible gorgon, Medusa" said the man, who Sandra then realized must be Perseus. Medusa hissed but Perseus laughed, mocking her. The girls exchanged looks and whispered, "maybe he could help us save Andromeda" but first, they agreed that they would have to distract Medusa.

Terrified the trio walked out from behind the large stone, each looking through Vanessa's pearl encrusted mirror. Sandra addressed Medusa, "who are you?" "I am the cursed one," she hissed, "I was like you, a nymph, the most beautiful of them all cried poor Medusa, I bewitched gods,

I fascinated the great immortal Poseidon"! Swiftly, Perseus stepped forward and in one expert strike cut off Medusa's head! A beautiful white winged horse and a huge golden man floated for a second beside the headless body of the Gorgon.

"So what brings you nymphs here?" Perseus asked without missing a beat.

"Our good friend, the princess Andromeda is in great danger" answered Charisa.

"I am heading for Aethiopia, I suppose I could give the princess a helping hand" replied Perseus. The Foursome headed off in the direction of Aethiopea.

Almost there, almost there, almost, Cetus thought, he could already hear the terrified screams of the princess.

Nothing to stop him, Cetus thought to himself cackling.

When they finally reached the city, they heard a faint scream. "There!" cried Charisa pointing straight ahead. Raven-haired Andromeda, in shimmering red clothing, lay chained to a humungous rock. She was frozen with terror, a massive scaled monster with gigantic sharp teeth and luminous, emerald green eyes, was moving towards her. Perseus took the disgusting head of Medusa from his satchel and waved it at Cetus! The monster grew confused and tried to roar at Perseus but to its great surprise it couldn't, in the creatures place now stood a large scary statue! Perseus climbed the rock, broke the chains and freed the princess who threw her arms around him as they both tumbled happily into the water.

The three nymphs turned round and proudly made their way to their underwater home where cheers greeted their return. Today the whole world remembers Perseus. Sadly, everyone has forgotten the young nymphs who risked their lives to save the Princess, Andromeda.

Grace Cahill, 6th Class, Rathgar National School


End file.
